


In Darkness

by babbling_bug, eyemeohmy



Series: robot antichrist plays with broken bird [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutilation, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/pseuds/babbling_bug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream wakes in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

It was dark when he on-lined again. His head spinning, he sank into the plush softness of the berth for a moment, minutely thankful that he hadn't been left in a heap on the cold floor, before scolding himself for the mere thought. Being thankful for anything that monster... _granted_ him was an affront to everything he stood for.

His head throbbed, his body ached, and the berth was soft and warm... _he wouldn't enjoy it!_ Starscream snarled to himself pushing up into a sitting position in one swift motion. His head span terribly, and something tinkled together like tiny bells, the dark of the room making the space around him at once too small and too large- he couldn't even make out his own legs in front of him.

Groaning, he tried to send the commands to adjust his optics, hoping that that minuscule control over his body hadn't been taken away from him too. But instead of a favourable reaction, or even an error message as he had feared, he received no responding ping to his command at all. Confused and alarmed, he sent the command again and again, each time receiving no response, until the previous night's events finally drifted through his processors.

He had thought that he’d once again off-lined at the despicable Autobot leader's feet, as he did most nights out of sheer exhaustion... but that wasn't what happened at all. Vents hitching, he remembered how Optimus Prime had been feeling chatty that night, continuously poking at Starscream and his Decepticon comrades.

His mouth had got him into trouble again. As it always did.

Whatever words had sprung from his troublesome mouth, he couldn't recall through the fog of sheer terror he had felt when the Autobot had quieted abruptly, tilting his head down to look at Starscream's pathetic position on the floor. At that point, he had recognised his foolishness and his tongue turned to lead; unable to even utter apologies or platitudes that may have distracted the Autobot, given into the guise of an ashamed and repentant pet.

Instead he'd scurried away, inviting the Prime to stalk him through his quarters. That had been an even bigger mistake- as much as Optimus Prime enjoyed watching him shriek and beg for forgiveness, broken and at his mercy, he enjoyed a chase a good deal more.

He had caught him as he always did; slowly cornering him as if he had all the time in the world while Starscream scurried and crawled and tried to hide away, building himself into a blinding panic while the Autobot leisurely stalked him.

He had fallen on him with his full weight when Starscream had nowhere else to run, squeezing his throat cabling with one hand while the other dug into a wing, trapped against the wall. It hadn't taken long before he was gasping and scrabbling at the Prime's fingers. This was a game he knew; the sadist occasionally liked to pinch Energon or coolant lines closed and watch as Starscream's discomfort grew, but he had never cut off Energon to his processors so completely and, as always, he had wondered if this was how he died; his ember fluttering hopefully at the thought of an end to all the torment and clenching in fear at the thought of dying.

Starscream's vision was swimming in shadows, arms gone limp, when the Autobot finally released him, leaning in and muttering words he couldn't discern for the ringing in his audials.

Vents heaving, Energon rushing through him like a tidal wave, Starscream had thought he had gotten off easy.

The Prime had taken his helm in both hands, stroking his face lovingly, tracing the contours of his lips, his cheeks, the ridge of his brows, before the clawed tips of his fingers had dug in. Then squeezing, squeezing... the Prime's glowing red optics had bored into his before he had tilted his head once again, a predator with a morbid curiosity for his prey.

The last thing he had seen before the pressure on his cortex had dropped him off-line was the tips of the Prime's thumbs settling over his optics.

A stuttering whine erupted from his damaged vocaliser as his hands snapped up to his face, stopping just short of touching. This close, even in the dark of the room, he should have been able to see his white hands.

But he couldn’t. There was nothing he could detect, but his sensor-net still recognised that he had hands. So the problem lay with his optics.

Hands fisting against his face, his vents shuddered as his vocaliser continued to whine in despair. Armour rattling, he sat frozen in place as the darkness sank into his limbs and settled in his Ember.

He couldn’t see. He couldn’t see! 

Consumed by his panic, Starscream didn’t hear the door to the Prime’s quarters swish open before the mech himself started speaking.

“Ah, I see you’re awake,” the Autobot leader greeted, mirth clear in his voice.

Starscream snapped to attention all at once; vocaliser glitching as he yelped and threw himself off the berth, landing oddly on his knees before he twisted- not daring to bare his back to the Autobot for even a nanosecond- shuffling back in an undignified scramble. Panting hard, he moved away from the sound of Optimus Prime’s surprisingly light footsteps, too drained by his terror to realise that he was only inviting the Autobot to chase him again.

He heard the Prime huff a quiet laugh as he watched the Decepticon clumsily knock various items to the floor, injuring himself further when they shattered and the fragments ground in-between the seams of his plating.

“Careful, pet,” he chided mockingly. “Wouldn’t want you running into a wall.”

In two quick strides, all of Starscream’s efforts were rendered worthless as the Prime reached down and grabbed at a flailing leg, pulling the jet in close. Vocaliser hiccoughing and skipping, Starscream thrashed desperately as the Autobot tightened his grip.

Optimus Prime only tutted, stroking lightly at his wings in a bastardised imitation of affection.

“You do like to _overreact_ , don’t you, pet?” he soothed. “All this fuss over a few little crystals... just look at the mess you’ve made.”

Engine rumbling, the Autobot pressed Starscream closer to his chest, intermittently making soft shushing sounds as the jet continued to struggle.

But eventually exhaustion won out, as it always did, and soon enough he sat limp in the Prime’s lap, allowing the despot to run his hands over his plating, patting and kneading at the new dents in his armour as if he actually cared.

“There, there, dearest,” the Prime crooned into his audial, a sharp finger prodding at Starscream’s devastated optical socket. He whimpered as the Autobot dipped in, crushing more of the delicate glass as he dug out a larger shard of the optical casing.

“It’s not so bad,” he said, his voice full of promise as he breached the empty hole again to trace the deadened neural relays.

“We’ll get you new ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyemeohmy prompted from a meme: Broken glasses - SG Optronix/Starscream
> 
> It's a series now, more or less.
> 
> I don't know what to call the series, so for now it's keeping the name I gave it on LJ.


End file.
